Dating Quinn Fabray
by SleepingKittens
Summary: Rachel comes home excited that she has her very first date with Quinn Fabray.


**I wrote my story in Rachel's point of view, however in my story I wanted you to feel what she was feeling so that's the reason I wrote it the way I did. I really hope you like it. C:**

* * *

><p>Rachel rushes home, excited from her long day from school. It has been a couple of hours since it has happened but whatever you do you still can't seem to get that goofy looking smile off your face. You have been counting down the hours until school finished so you could go home and tell your parents about your day. Then you would go up to your room and get ready for your date with the one and only, Quinn Fabray.<p>

Yes, that's right. Quinn. Freaking. Fabray.

You rush through the door and into the Kitchen to tell your fathers about tonight. You spill out the little details you know, give them a hug and run up to your golden star bedroom. You suddenly start worrying. What are you going to wear? You could wear your favourite black dress maybe? But then decide you've worn it too many times. You take a moment to lie down and replay the moment with Quinn in your head.

_You walk down the hall of Mckinley High school, your head held high and on alert for slushies. As you reach your locker you find a figure leaning on it, smiling at you. _

"_Hello Quinn, I hope you're having a good day." You say giving her the best Rachel Berry smile you can._

"_Hey Rach. I am, but I hope on making my day even better." She responds, moving out of the way so you can get into your locker._

"_How do you plan on doing that, might I ask?" You ask curious as you enter your locker code and rummage around for your English book._

"_It involves you.." She tells you and you turn to her giving her a light smile._

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you want to go out with me tonight?" She pauses, taking a breath. "On a date?"_

_You gasp. A date? Oh gosh. Breathe Rachel, Breathe. You want this, now tell her. _

"_Quinn... I-I'd love too." _

_Her smile suddenly lights up and it reaches all the way to her eyes. _

"_Really?"_

"_Really." _

"_I've already got the whole date planned. You won't be disappointed. I Promise."_

"_What are we doing?"_

"_It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 7. Bye Rach." She says and kisses my cheek before she walks away._

"_Bye." You say breathless._

Sigh. _She's so perfect,_ you think to yourself. Looking at the clock next to your bed you see it's already 5:34 and get up in a hurry and run into the bathroom to have a shower.

Once finished you do your make up and curl your hair then go to into your closet to look for an outfit. After trying on a few different dresses you finally choose a frilly White dress with leggings and a black pair of flats that have a little bow on each shoe. Looking in the mirror you wonder what Quinn will look like tonight. You pin your fringe to the side with a bow clip and think to yourself. _Well Beautiful, I know that for sure. She's always beautiful. _

It's 6:56 and you sit on your bed suddenly nervous about tonight. What if you mess up and make Quinn not like you? What if I say something wrong? Your thoughts are stopped as you hear your Dads calling from downstairs. Seven o'clock on the dot. You smile and walk down stairs being extra careful not to trip down them. When you reach the bottom you look up and see a beautiful Quinn Fabray waiting for you in a Black dress. Your mouth opens at the sight and you forcefully shut it and beam. Your fathers walk out of the room, telling us to have a good night and not to stay out to late. When out of sight Quinn walks over to you with her hands behind her back.

"Hello Rachel, You look gorgeous tonight."

"Me? Have you seen yourself?"

She blushes hearing this. Her hands come out from behind her back, revealing a rose.

"For you." She says as she hands it to you. You smell it and then stare into her eyes with tears.

"Thank you Quinn, I love it." You lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek.

You watch as she looks down at her toes and smiles. "You ready?" She asks.

You reply with a simple yes and she walks you to the car, opens the door for you and then shuts it behind you. Quinn walks around to the driver's seat and gets in.

"I know you aren't going to like this but its part of the surprise, Okay?" She pulls out a golden blind fold. "I hope you like it, I gotten it in gold for my little star."

"Yours?" You ask, teasing her.

"Well I hope soon to be mine anyway." She smiles and helps you put on the blind fold.

As Quinn drove she had the radio on and you listen to it closely, trying to indentify some of the songs when a song you knew came on and you start singing to it.

**Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer**

**(Chorus)**  
><strong>I have died everyday<strong>  
><strong>waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**(Verse 2)  
>Time stands still<br>beauty in all she is  
>I will be brave<br>I will not let anything  
>Take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath,<br>Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**(Chorus)**  
><strong>I have died everyday<strong>

**Waiting for you)**  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**One step closer**  
><strong>One step closer<strong>

**(Chorus)**  
><strong>I have died everyday<strong>  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid,<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for<strong> **a**  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

As the song finishes you fall quiet, waiting for the next song to come on.

"You really have a beautiful voice Rach."

You suddenly have another goofy grin on your face hearing this from Quinn.

"Why thank you Quinn." You stay quiet for a moment before adding. "You're the singer I admire most in Glee club.. We should sing together more often, you have an amazing voice."

You wonder what Quinn's face expression looked like as she replies with a "I look forward to it." And imagine her driving with the biggest smile her mouth can offer.

Not long later you feel the car park and hear the engine turn off.

"Are we here?" You ask. _Where ever 'here' is._

"Sure are. You hang on a moment alright? I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay." You say as she gets out the car.

You wait as she told you to and in a few minutes you hear your door open and you feel Quinn's warm hands holding yours helping you get out. You feel a breeze and shiver a bit, wishing you had brought a jacket.

"Please don't let me fall." You whisper to Quinn as you walk still holding both of her hands. You hear her whisper back. "I'll never let you fall." Your lips turn into a smile and you put your full trust in Quinn knowing she won't let you fall.

"Okay stop" She says. She reaches around the back of the blind fold ready to undo it. "You ready?"

"Yes." You say with a nervous tone of voice. "I'm ready."

She undoes the blind fold revealing the most beautiful sight. We were in a park at night however a gold star light was sitting bright in the middle of a picnic rug that was set up on a little hill. Beautiful flowers everywhere with all different colours, Pink, blue, yellow, orange and purple. You bend down and picked up a light blue flower and turned to Quinn. You smile with tears flowing down from your eyes and put the flower in her hair. "Thank you Quinn." You whisper as she pulls you into a hug.

"I'd do anything for you." She whispers back. You stand there, not wanting to ever let go. You smell her perfume and the shampoo she uses and makes a memory of what she smells like. To you it's the loveliest smell in the world. You feel her pull back from the hug a bit but she never lets you go. She looks you in the eyes and leans into you, placing her lips to yours. You close your eyes and kiss her back. You feel a feeling in your stomach and feel sparks on your lips. She smiles into the kiss and you smile back then pull away to look at her face and then see that she's wearing the smile that you love. She pulls you to sit on the picnic rug and pulls on a blanket over both our shoulders. You lean your head on her shoulder and she leans her head on yours.

"When did you know that you liked me?" You ask in a soft voice.

"Since the first moment I saw you.." You blush, happy about the thought. You hold her hand twining her fingers through yours.

You see Quinn pointing upwards and follow her gaze seeing the biggest star in the dark sky.

"It's beautiful." You say looking at her with joy. "But not as beautiful as you my dear, nothing is more beautiful than you."

"I love you, Rach." She says kissing you.

"I love you more." You reply then snuggle into her grasp and look at the night sky. Not long later you feel yourself falling asleep and you let yourself smiling to the thought of sleeping in Quinn's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. It would mean so much to me hearing what you thought. C:<strong>


End file.
